Tahani x Jason A Good Place Fanfiction
by Fanfictioner1324
Summary: Tahani and Jason become more than friends after Jason's Confession. They get into some deep romance together in the good place. Tahani has finally found her soulmate.


Tahani x Jason

A good place fan fiction

18+ Categories: Deep Romance, Fantasy, Intimacy, Juiciness

Starting point: When Tahani is charmed by Jason's confidence in herself(before the first time they had sex)

—

Tahani was still sitting at the table flustered at the fact that Jason had really cared so much about her determination to overpower Vicky's party. At the time, she never thought she would have a soulmate and tried to force Chidi to be hers but that didn't work out... Interrupting her doubts, Jason drowsily said "You know Tahani..." " I really think your s-so beautiful, inside and definitely outside too.." he said with a horny grin. Tahani stared at Jason, her face flushed with red, she wondered if he was serious or if it was the drinks they had; but she really didn't care at this point and nervously said " W-why thank you Jason.." "Nobody has ever complemented me like that before..." All of a sudden 'THUMP!' Jason had pounced on top of her and was now on top of her skyscraper body, he stared into her glossy brown, beautiful eyes and said " Tahani... I think I love you..." Tahani has now lost all words, face full of red she asked Jason " J-Jason I don't under-" Her sentence was stopped by Jason's lips gently pressing against hers; It felt so soft and warm, she didn't want it to end so she moaned in his mouth to signal she wanted more, Jason pulled back from their embrace and picked her up and pinned her against the wall. Jason said "I love you." Over and over again as her kisses her neck and her lips, he then took her up the stairs to her bed and then started to remove her dress and her bra. He then started to kiss Tahani everywhere, her breasts her stomach, her nipples, Tahani moaned when he started to suck her nipples and massage her breasts. She had never felt this good before...

Jason loved it when Tahani moaned, so he kept on massaging her breasts and sucking her nipples, her boobs were like soft warm pillows you could lay in all day. Jason asked with a smirk before removing her panties " Do I have permission?" Tahani nodded with a dirty smile on her face, now Jason was ready to make her happy; he turned her over and took all of his clothes off started to eat her asshole slowly, Tahani moaned softly went he slapped her ass. Once Jason had finished eating the booty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)... He went over to the nightstand to find some condoms and surprisingly they were there, "Finally." He said with relief, Tahani looked a little confused when he said that but Jason was ready to pound her pussy hard.

Tahani was a little nervous when Jason said "Finally." Whenever he found the condoms, but all she was thinking of was his dick going inside her... he had a normal size dick, which she preferred anyway. Jason had slipped the condom on his erect penis and turned her over and asked "Are you ready?" She said "Yes" with desperation in her voice. But before he went inside her he needed to finger her to get used to the feel. So Jason slipped a finger in her wet vagina and she immediately closed up around his finger tightly, But then Jason slowly started to pushed his finger in and out and her vagina slowly started to open up and now Tahani could not control how much she was moaning, her vagina was so wet already! Now Jason slipped another finger in and it felt so good she thought. Tahani was on a moaning spree while Jason was fingering her.

Jason was ready to go inside Tahani, he asked her once again "Are you ready Tahani?" "You can tell me to stop at any time ok?" "Alright, Thank you Jason." She said in her sweet British accent. Jason loved Tahani so much and wanted to make her happy, now it was time. He started by rubbing his dick around her entrance and getting her used to the feeling, she moaned softly when he started to enter her vagina, when he was about halfway inside she started to get tight, he asked " You ok Tahani?" " Jason, keep on g-going it feels soooaaahhh-" her reply was stopped with a moan of pleasure as Jason had went in farther, and he was now inside Tahani.

Jason started to pump in and out and Tahani let out a loud pleasurable moan, she felt so good inside she didn't want this to end. She kept on letting out a moans until Jason had started pumping faster and started to massage her breasts, Tahani felt soooooo amazing right now and let out the cutest moans ever to be heard and Jason locked lips with her and Tahani kept on moaning in his mouth and caressed his back. They then unlock their lips and Jason said "T-Tahani! I love you so much!" "Ah-Ah Jason! I love you" Tahani replied. "Fuck me Jason! Fuck me please!" She moaned. She really wanted him and never wanted him to stop.

"Tahani! I'm think I'm gonna cum!" Jason yelled. He was ready to cum inside her (safely of course) "Cum in side me Jason!" Tahani yelled back. She was asking for it and Jason had no plans to stop fucking her. He went faster and faster as he heard her moans of pleasure, "UHHHHHHHNNNNN!" Tahani Cried with pleasure. Jason had finally came inside her, he pulled out and threw away the condom. He head back to the bed and told Tahani to lay down with him so they could cuddle in bed. Jason was massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples while kissing her neck, while she let out small moans. They turn towards each other and Jason holds her tightly in a warm embrace while caressing Tahani's smooth back and whisper in her ear "I love you." Their warm embrace was sealed by a long passionate kiss.

The End

Or is it? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
